The Light Bringer
by omnislash13
Summary: The Ham-Hams have been having a miserable time since the up rise of cats, but Hamtaro wants to do everything in his power to save his friends, so he looks deep in his heart to draw his power. My first Fanfic, R
1. Chapter 1

The Light Bringer

Chapter 1: Step into the Light

Why? Why did this have to happen? It had been raining which was lucky in a not so lucky way. A certain hamster with cream and orange colored hair was on top of the club and was looking into the distance. His name was none other then Hamtaro. He was feeling miserable and very bored. Over time cats have been almost everywhere and he and his friends where in danger of probably bumping into one, which is something he would want to avoid. He cared deeply for his friends and considered them a second family next to Laura. If only there only some way to protect his friends and keep them from harms way and then they can frolic and have fun like they once use to. He would do anything to save them from those hell felines. He sighed as he looked up at the rainy sky. For some reason he liked the rain because since cats were afraid of the water and he had peace within the rain. He stuck his hand out and felt the rain pelt his palms; it would send a shiver of coldness through his warm fragile frame. Oh how he desired the power to save his friends from those terrible fiends. He was hoping for a way, but he could not think of a solid way to come up with an idea. He looked up to the skies and soon the rain had looked like it was about to stop. He would have to prepare to go back to the house from those monsters that might come out. Before he went to go inside, he remembered his mother Yuki had once told him about the powers of light and darkness. Light was used to protect those who one holds dear to them; while darkness only benefitted its master and did it did not matter if he had to cross lines to get what he wants. Hamtaro decided immediately on the powers of light, but he did not know how to obtain it. He remembered that his mother told him to look deep down in his heart and dig for the power that was buried inside his warm heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could hoping not to get distracted by anything or anyone. He felt himself plunge into the darkness…falling…falling…into ever lasting…darkness. As he was falling, he woke up and tried to stand up. He landed into something solid and was able to stand easily. He looked around yet he found nothing but darkness. As he took a step forward, a flock of white doves had revealed themselves and started flocking upward and spreading all over Hamtaro while he looked in astonishment. He looked upward and saw that all the doves had flown away, but what really surprised him was the fact that he was standing on a glass-like pillar. There was also a picture depicting something that seemed familiar to the ham-ham. He observed it in curiosity only to find out that the hamster in the picture on the pillar was Hamtaro himself, only he was laying to the side and seemingly asleep. He looked up to see five circles near his face. There were four circles all with one in the center; the circle actually had some of his friends where on them, from the top right-hand corner to the left-hand depicted Maxwell, Oxnard, Chappy, and Boss. He remembered them any where within the blink of and eye, but the center circle which seemed to be much bigger in size then any of the other for circles caught his attention. Why was the center circle the biggest? And why did it have a picture of Bijou on it? So many questions popped up in his head, all he knew was this area was what people of those times of his mother called the "Station of Awakening", which was part of the "Dive into the Heart" process which if ended correctly would result in the person obtaining his power. Suddenly a voice called out to Hamtaro.

"You have awakened" said the voice

"Heke, who are you?" asked Hamtaro

"I am your light, it seems you are trying to awaken your powers of light" speculated the voice.

"You must know about the powers of light" asked Hamtaro

"Yes, you seem to seek out this power to protect your friends, especially those you see there" the voice said as it shined toward the pictures of his five best friends.

"Yes" he said

"Then let the trials begin then" said the voice said as three pedestals started to rise with weapons on them: a shield, a sword, and a rod.

"Do I have to choose?"

"…yes"

"Then I choose the sword" said Hamtaro as he jumped to the sword. When he picked it, the pedestals tilted and started to disappear. Suddenly shadow like creatures appeared and surrounded Hamtaro ready to attack. Hamtaro got into fighting position.

"Seeing is how you want to defend your friends, you will need to know how to fight"

"Got it" said Hamtaro as he lunged at the shadow creatures taking out one by one with ease. The last one was defeated.

"Ha! That was fun"

"Excellent job Hamtaro, you really are good, next trial" said the voice as the pillar of glass started to shatter and Hamtaro fell through. He was stricken with fear for a minute, but calmed down when he reached solid ground which had three more pillars. Each pillar had a set of enemies for Hamtaro to fight. The first had more shadows which Hamtaro easily defeated with a swing from his sword. The next pillar had bigger and armored shadows with a strange helmet on them. They were a little tougher to defeat, but Hamtaro was able to defeat them soundly.

"Good job Hamtaro. Now on to the last trial, after which I will pass judgment to on whether you have the heart to possess the light." Said the voice

"Alright, I will pass it" said Hamtaro as he made it to the final pillar. There didn't seem to be shadows or soldiers which confused Hamtaro. He went to the edge of the pillar yet still found nothing. He went near the center where he spotted his own shadow. The shadow suddenly started to grow out of the ground which scared Hamtaro as he watched as his shadow grow to large heights and soon developed a strange giant creature. Hamtaro started to back away little by little.

"Do not be afraid" said the voice calmly

Hamtaro panicked and went to as far as he got to the end of the pillar almost falling off the edge.

"Do not falter. Do not tremble. Do not worry, no longer. The last trial is to fight your shadow which contains, fear of losing your friends and the doubt of you not being able to save them. Believe in yourself Hamtaro, trust your heart, let it be your guide in the deepest of darkness." Said the voice. Hamtaro looked on and started to calm down. He closed his eyes and put his paw on his chest where his heart is, thinking about all the good times with his friends. He remembered his vow to protect them as best he could. He then thought about Bijou for some reason and he finally found his resolve. He then opened his eyes and took out his sword. The sword started to shine a bright light that was being produced by Hamtaro. The shadow tried to block out the light, but it would do no good as the shadow started to disappear and fall apart, until it finally was stricken down. Hamtaro had defeated his inner darkness much to the voices delight.

"The results of the trials are that you have prevailed Hamtaro. I have never seen light such as yours since the other two boys how have obtained the powers of light" complemented the voice

"Who were the other two boys?" asked Hamtaro

"One was called Ventus, he also wanted to protect his friends from the darkness and would go to great lengths to do so. The other one was Sora. He too wanted to save his friends from the darkness, not only that, but he is said to be the key that connects everything from all the friends that he saved from other worlds. As it stands he is going on another journey to reconnect everyone of those friends and save the ones who are being tormented." said the voice.

"Wow that seems like a lot of work"

"It is, but he is more then willing to do it"

"I hope everything goes well with him"

"It will. Now that you are qualified, you have the chance to pick another weapon and head back to your world" said the voice.

"Ok, thank you for everything" said Hamtaro

"It was nothing. Just your heart was telling you what to do, please allow it to do as it says"

"Thank you. I will…one question"

"Yes?"

"These pictures, what do they represent?"

"Well, the picture of you represents you are currently sleeping in your world, the only way to wake up is to return to your world and body. The five pictures represent those close to your heart…hehehe."

"Heke? What's so funny?

"It seems you are admiring someone"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who is this?" said the voice as it shined a light on the center circle

"That's Bijou, she is the French girl of our group, if I remember correctly she has been with us come time after we formed the ham-hams and started our own club. She came from France too see her friend Boss." said Hamtaro

"It seems she has an admirer" commented the voice

"Yeah, Boss has somewhat of a crush on her" he said

"Hehehe, that's why it's funny, don't deny what your heart wants Hamtaro"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's start from the beginning. This area is the process call 'Dive into the Heart' which is done here in the 'Station of Awakening'. This area is located within the deepest parts of your heart and everything close to it. It contains your deepest secrets and your hearts deepest desires. Now here is the question. Why is this picture bigger then the others and why is it located deep within your heart?" asked the voice. Hamtaro seemed puzzled by this to which the voice only giggled.

"Don't worry Hamtaro, follow your heart and surely you will find out what it is to your heart's desire. Its time to go Hamtaro so wake up…wake up…wake up" said the voice as everything was illuminated by a strong light.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up!"

"Hmm…ehhh…ughh…huh? Where, what happened?" said Hamtaro

"You fell asleep, and we brought you back inside, but you wouldn't wake up" said a sweet and familiar voice.

"Oh" was all Hamtaro could say. He got to a sitting position and when he opened his eyes all his friends were surrounding him.

"Hey guys, are all of you ok?" asked Hamtaro

"Ok? Don't you remember anything?" asked Stan

"No, all I remember was sitting out in the rain, and then I fell asleep"

"I am so glad you are ok Hamtaro" said a pretty voice next to him, he looked over to find Bijou close up to him worried. He didn't notice the fact that he was blushing at the sight, but could not pry his eyes off her.

"What were you doing out there kid?" asked Boss

"Nothing just admiring the rain and discovering one's true essence" said Hamtaro. This surprised everyone since Hamtaro was not one for big words, but shrugged it off.

"I am ok guys really. I just had some lack of sleep, so this helped" said Hamtaro as he got up and walked to the table to sit.

"Are you sure?" asked Oxnard

"Yeah, honest and truly"

"If you say so" said Boss

Hamtaro then looked over to Bijou who looked like she still worried about him. This disheartened Hamtaro for some reason. Why was he feeling like he should comfort her? Tell her that he is ok and everything will be alright. He went over to her.

"Bijou is something wrong?" he asked

"I was just really worried" she said teary eyed. Hamtaro only smiled at her concern.

"Don't worry; I can honestly say I am fine. I am sorry if I scared you" said Hamtaro.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I am happy for your concern it means a lot" Hamtaro then looked down with a blush. Did he really just say that? When the hell had he ever said that? Bijou also had a blush. As it stood, ever since they first meet and he did the little dance, she had gotten close to him. Some suspected that she and him were a couple, but most thought she would be with Boss and not Hamtaro.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered to him for only him to hear.

"Mhm" he nodded and smiled warmly at her. Bijou just got more teary eyed and went to hug him in a strong hug and cried on him. This got some "awws" from the girls and "oohhs" from the boys, Boss just got jealous, but shrugged it off, she would never choose Hamtaro over him…right?


	2. Chp 2 Hamtaro: The New Keyblade Master

The Light Bringer

Chapter 2: Hamtaro: The New Keyblade Master

It was morning, and everything seemed to be in a peaceful bliss. Hamtaro woke up from Laura's alarm and exited his house in his cage. After Laura had bid him farewell, he proceeded to meet his other friends. He took the series of short cuts and tunnels until he reached the clubhouse. As he was entered everyone surrounded him and asked him if he was alright or are you still sick.

"Seriously guys, you worry too much." Said Hamtaro

"Well, you gave us a scare so we naturally would be worried" said Chappy

"I am fine. I was wondering what we were going to do today" asked Hamtaro

"I thought about it and we decided to have a picnic at the lake" said Boss

"Awesome, I am all for it, should I go back to my house and get some sunflower seeds?" asked Hamtaro.

"Nah, we got enough, but thanks for the offer" said Stan

"No problem"

"Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's head to the lake" said Boss as the Ham-Hams cheered and headed to the lake.

(Scene Change: Lake)

Everyone was having a good time talking and eating to their hearts content. Some went fishing, while others sat and talked. Hamtaro decided to take his spot on top a hill near the lake and watched his friends have fun. He momentarily glanced at Bijou and she glanced at him. He smiled and waved, while she waved back. He then laid back and took in the air. No cat was going to interrupt this peaceful moment, and if they did, oh they would be sorry. Down to Bijou, Boss and Stan where arguing over who would make a better Ham-boy for her, she just ignored their bickering and looked to where Hamtaro was. She took the time the two guys where arguing and went to where Hamtaro was. Back to Hamtaro he got up, stretched, and yawned. As he was going to lie down again his eyes went to the sky, and then to…Bijou? He got up post hast and turned to see Bijou laughing at him.

"Give me a break Bijou" said Hamtaro embarrassed. She patted his head in apology.

"Hamtaro what are you doing up here alone?" she asked.

"Just enjoying the view of all my friends and you" he looked down and blushed again. What kind of words were coming from his mouth? Was he even going to say that? His mind wondered to what the voice in his heart said.

"Don't deny what your heart desires" he said

"What?" asked Bijou

"It's something that has been in my mind. The phrase 'Don't deny what your heart desires'"

"What does that mean?" she asked

"I am not sure, but think it means I have to be honest with myself and my feelings to people" he said

"That is what most people should do." She added

"Hmm, some times I wonder how weird a heart is. It's like it has a mind of its own and you only do what it says."

"What is your heart telling you?" she asked

"It's telling me to be honest with myself and most importantly…you" said Hamtaro as he shifted his gaze to Bijou which she did to Hamtaro.

"Is that true?" she asked

"Yes, and I will not lie to my heart" he said with pride. She only smiled at him with tears threatening to come out. She did not know why, but he looked positively beautiful to her when he said those words to her while smiling at her and only her, its' like he could touch her heart and leave a warm feeling that made her feel at peace with herself. It was bad enough that when he said that to her she resisted the urge to jump into his arms and relish the warmth. The kept their gaze on each other hoping this moment would last forever…

"Ehem" They broke their gaze to find all their friends looking with mischievous grins and some where making hugs while most of the guys made kissing noises.

"Hey guys is it time to go?" asked Hamtaro slightly blushing

"Yeah, its sunset, we should be leaving" said Maxwell

"Ok then, lets go" said Hamtaro as he and his friends went to the clubhouse. They hang out a little more until it was time to finally leave.

"Well, its getting late so might as well hit the hay" said Chappy as he and the rest of the group headed outside. As they were outside of the clubhouse, a cat had jumped down from a tree.

"Well, well, well, fresh meat" said the cat hungrily

"Oh no, not a cat, we have to had back!" shouted Maxwell

"You guys go, let me deal with the cat" said Hamtaro as he went to go face-to-face against the cat. This was the time to test out his new light powers. The rest of the gang went hide while Hamtaro distracted the cat, but stood close enough to hear them so they can rescue Hamtaro if necessary. The cat wasted no time as it lunged at Hamtaro. Right when the cat was a hand's reach from Hamtaro, a beam of light had erupted from the ground. The cat jumped back and shocked at what happened. The light disappeared and an image of a key appeared. Hamtaro looked at it for a minute and then took it.

"It seems you have a weapon, but that won't be enough to stop me from taking you and your friends" sneered the cat

"You touch a hair on them and I will make you pay" said Hamtaro sternly

"Whatever" said the cat as he lunged at Hantaro. All Hamtaro did was side step his attack and landed a good blow at the cat.

"Ahh! How did you do that?" asked the cat shocked

"Ha, never underestimate my heart. My desire to protect those close to me is stronger then your brute strength" said Hamtaro as he charged a fire spell and sent it to the cat. The cat jumped it easily.

"Ha, you aim-"

"Deep Freeze!"

The cat could not finish his sentence as he was frozen solid by Hamtaro's spell.

"Aerial Slam!"

Hamtaro had sent the cat flying across to a nearby house and the ice was shattered. The cat was too scared to continue so it ran away.

"Take that you dumb cat, no ever hurts my friends and that goes double for Bijou!" Hamtaro screamed as he regained his composure. He then sent the key away to his heart again to use it the next time he might need it. He looked around to see if there were any others who dared step into the battlefield with Hamtaro. Luckily there were none.

"Ok guys, it is safe to come out now!" said Hamtaro. Everyone came out, but where really surprised at what Hamtaro just did.

"Hamtaro, you were amazing how did you do all that?" asked Oxnard

"Yeah, that was amazing" added Bijou

"Well, I just tapped into the power of my heart and then it manifested it self into a key as my weapon and I was able to stop the cat" explained Hamtaro explained.

"Did you really mean all those things you said Hamtaro?" asked Bijou

"If I didn't then I couldn't save any of you, if I didn't then the key would have never appeared and I would be done for sure" Hamtaro said smiling. Everyone was still fascinated by the power of Hamtaro. This was the power of one's heart? It must have been the most beautiful power they had every seen. They all headed back to the clubhouse to hang out for the rest of the day. Some had to leave home since they had owners to worry about.

"Hey Bijou, mind if I walk you home?" asked Hamtaro

"No, I would love to Hamtaro" she gracefully accepted. They were walking down the woods nearing Bijou's home.

"Seems like a peaceful night, huh" commented Hamtaro trying to make a conversation

"Yes, it is wondrous, I thank you again for walking me home" said Bijou.

"No problem, just doing what my heart says" said Hamtaro as he looked forward.

"You really taken a liking to your heart"

"Yeah, well we are here, good night Bijou" said Hamtaro as he hugged her which caused her to blush cherry red from the close contact he provided.

"Y-yes, g-goodnight to you t-to" she stuttered. Hamtaro laughed and jumped off her window to go home. Bijou watched as he jumped from tree braunch to the ground and ran home.

"Oh Hamtaro. I hope this sudden change of your being is able to see how I felt for you for so long. Sleep well my night in shining armor." she said as she went to her cage. Hamtaro made it to his cage right before Laura came back from going out with her parents. Just when Laura went to sleep, Hamtaro looked at the moon shining down on him. He liked the moon because it had a beautiful white color; it reminded him of…Bijou and her beautiful glowing white fur.

"Hmm, this power, it did more then just grant me strength. I am starting to feel emotions that I never felt before…and I like the feeling. I will ask Bijou about it tomorrow" he said as he went back to his cage for a good night's rest.


	3. Chp 3: Training and Understanding

**A/N: Hey, Omnislash here with a new chapter. Again, this is my first story so go easy on it. Also i would like to apologize too "Sandy x Maxwell 4ever" about the confusion about Chappy: yes I meant Cappy and accidentally added an "H" to his name (it has been long since i saw this and only recently started to watch it again). Once again i apologize and as a consolation: the couples will be HB, SM(I know how much you like this pairing, i understand completely) and maybe a little SP. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any elements of Kingdom hearts.**

The Light Bringer

Chapter 3: Training

It was early morning and the sun was shining brightly today. Hamtaro had awoken from the alarm that Laura had set up. It seemed like she was struggling to get to school as usual. Hamtaro would sometimes muse over what she would seem so flustered about every morning, but would always forget about it in time. Right when she packed up all her things she left for school to which Hamtaro got out of his cage to go out and have some fun. He went through the series of pipes and holes and landed toward the woods which the clubhouse was located. However before he went on his venture, he took the time to examine his power now that he has full control over it. Last night he had dreams of the former and current Keyblade Masters. All including: Aqua wielding the "Stormfall", Ventus with the "Wayward Wind", Terra with "Ends of the Earth", Sora with the "Kingdom Key", Riku with "Way to Dawn", Mickey's "Kingdom Key D", and Kairi with "Destiny's Embrace". They all had a perilous journey and wondered if he had to do the same. Each one had to face darkness some even becoming one with darkness. Thinking about doing the amazing accomplishments and how they were able too, had motivated Hamtaro to learn all of the Keyblade's powers. The demonstration with the cat had only shown that he had control over the power of his heart. He needed to figure out how much more power he can obtain. If he can accomplish this, then protecting his friends would be an easy task. He found a large secluded area not far from Acorn Hill where he had hurt himself picking acorns because he unintentionally had hurt Bijou's feelings and wanted to make up for it. She forgave him and helped him by using one of her favorite ribbons which he was eternally grateful for. He then found himself thinking about all the times he had with Bijou and lost his train of thought. Now was the time to concentrate; if he didn't then all those memories with her and his friends (mostly her) would go to waste. He drew his Keyblade which he named "Lost Memories" and went on with his training. He tried out many combos including downward swings, thrusts, and left-to-right swings, he even knew the style to back-hand. He then combined some combos with magic spells including one called "Mine Square" which sets up many small red circles around him and would explode if you go near them. The convenient part is that it can not harm him in any way so Hamtaro would not have to worry about making contact with them. He also tried his aim by producing a fire spell and launching them toward the acorns up in the tree. This was all tiring and could take a lot out of beginners, but Hamtaro had to preserver for his friends. He breathing had become more rapid and he was drenched in sweat. He had to take a quick break from all this training. He went to take a drink of water at the lake near the clubhouse and then he went to sleep for awhile. During this time he had a very interesting dream.

**Hamtaro's Dream**

_He was in a wheat field and was laying down taking in all of the beauty that lay before him. Everything seemed to be so peacefully quiet, just the way he liked it. The wind was breezing through the wheat stems and carrying some with it. Some could say they could die here and be at peace. He kept staring at the most majestic sunset, thinking about how his friends and he can enjoy this together like a family could. Just as he was going to close his eyes, someone had done so for him. When he registered that his eyes did not close by themselves, he got up and turned to the one who did. He was surprised when he found out it was Bijou. _

"_Bijou, what are you doing her?" asked Hamtaro _

"_I am not Bijou, I am your light. Remember? The one that guided you to become a Keyblade Wielder" said the light. _

"_Wait. How is it that you look exactly like Bijou?" _

"_The light can represent many things. Many have different interpretations of the light. Some see it as a sort of power source and some as someone they hold dear to them" said the Bijou look-alike._

"_So my representation of light is Bijou?" asked Hamtaro _

"_Apparently, the light and power you draw from your heart has a source. The source you use to fuel your heart is your friends, but mostly from this Bijou character. Heh, I must say, she looks very beautiful, I can live like this for the rest of my life" mused the Light _

"_Well, I had no control over where my light comes from, what you see is what you get" joked Hamtaro. The light only stood there and giggled. _

"_Hamtaro, may I ask a question?" asked the light _

"_You may" _

"_Your power grows stronger everyday, is it because you want to protect your friends for the creatures that lurk in the night?" _

"_I want to help out anyway I can. I take the chance without a second thought. I can not live with out my friends. Living without them…I just could not bear living with that" said Hamtaro with a hint of sadness. _

"_I admire that from Hamtaro. Your determination to protect your friends goes unmatched, but there are times where friends become corrupted. Are you still willing to protect them if that time comes?" asked the light clearly worried. _

"_Honestly…I don't know" said Hamtaro as he stared at his light at the verge of crying tears. She had a valid point. What if his friends became one with the darkness, what would he do then? The thought sadden him so much he fell to the ground crying. What if it happened to Bijou? He would never forgive himself if he could not protect her. She meant the whole world to him and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. He would not and repeat WOULD NOT let that happen; he would die first. The light comforted him and tried to get him up his feet. _

"_You must be strong Hamtaro. Never doubt yourself; if you do then you will never be able to protect your friends this way. Believe in the power of your heart and let it be your power to protect those dear to you" instructed the Light. _

"_Your right…I have to be strong. I made a vow to never let any harm near my friends and I will not break it. Not now, not later" said Hamtaro with newborn confidence. Hamtaro was by far the bravest of the group of ham-hams. That was one of the reasons that they all respected him so much. He would face any danger that would go face to face against him. _

"_Very good Hamtaro. You can overcome any type of darkness that comes anywhere near you. Just remember what I said: never let your friends fall to darkness. Darkness can be produced in almost any shape of form. It doesn't necessarily have to be physically apparent in order to control its wielder" warned the light._

"_You got it. I will make waste of it before you know it" _

"_Excellent, now I do believe you had enough sleep for now" said the light ads she shined a bright light._

"_Good luck Hamtaro" said the light as she kissed his forehead and disappeared. _

**Real World**

Slowly Hamtaro opened his eyes to the bright sun. How long has it been since he had slept and discussed with his light? He would never know as he immediately got up, stretched to get rid of the rigid feeling of his body, and finally went off to the clubhouse. He went through the bushes, past Acorn hill and there stood the clubhouse; hopefully everyone was there. He knocked and went inside to find all them discussing something.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late, had something's to do" apologized Hamtaro

"Its fine, we where just discussing about what we were going to do today" said Maxwell.

"We have options of going to Ham-Ham amusement, Ham-Ham mall, or just play a game right here" added Oxnard

"Well, why don't we take a vote, that way which everyone is the highest we go there first and then we can go to the other ones later" suggested Hamtaro.

"Well, I vote for Ham-Ham amusement Park" said Oxnard

"I vote Amusement Park" said Stan

"I vote Mall" said Sandy

"I vote Mall as well" said Maxwell while taking a quick glance at Sandy and saw her winking at him, making blush cherry red.

"I vote Mall" said Pashmina

"I second that" said Dexter

"I third that" said Howdy stomping over Dexter which caused yet another argument between the two which caused everyone else to sigh in annoyance.

"I vote games" said Cappy

"I vote games too" said Panda

"I vote amusement park" said Bijou as she stared at Hamtaro dreamily thinking about what rides they could go on together

"I second that" said Boss looking dreamily at Bijou thinking the same as Bijou except it was him and Bijou, not Hamtaro

"I remain neutral" said Hamtaro. He never was a good decision maker so he would go with what ever one. Counting up all the votes, Hamtaro was to announce the winner.

"Alright then, the votes are as follows 5 for the Mall, 4 for Amusement Park, and 3 for games. The winner is obviously the mall" said Hamtaro. Most of the guys groaned while the girls squealed that they can go to the best place for most to enjoy a good time. Hamtaro didn't seem to mind, if his friends were happy then he was too.

"I say we all split into groups of two so we don't get lost" said Maxwell.

"Alright, then everyone go to anyone you want to go with. Everyone scrambled so that they could get who they want to go with, Hamtaro being as neutral as ever stood in place and waited for whoever came to him. To his surprise (more to his delight) Bijou had asked him if he would go with her which he more then whole heartedly accepted. Boss was looking for Bijou, but when he saw her, he was pissed that she chose to go with Hamtaro. He got paired up with Panda, Cappy with Penelope, Maxwell with Sandy (obviously), Stan with Pashmina, Howdy with Dexter, Oxnard notified Pepper and she was to go with him, and last but certain not the least at all Hamtaro with Bijou. After all the preparation were set, they went their merrily way toward the mall. Everyone was chatting about anything that seemed to be interesting. They have noticed that they have not been attacked by cats for sometime and where actually enjoying it. Even if those demons come and try to harm them, they would have to go through Hamtaro first and with his new found power, which is something that you want to try and avoid. As they were walking, Hamtaro was thinking about last night. Through out all night, he could not take his mind off of Bijou. He tried to think about something else, but he would just go right back into thinking about her once again. He thought that now would be a good time to ask her about it. He went over to her and decided to break the ice.

"Hey Bijou" he simply said

"Hello there Hamtaro, excited to go to the mall? I was hoping to go to the park, but oh well" said Bijou smiling. This made his cheeks turn to a shade of pink.

"Well yeah, I mean we are going have fun and all. I am really looking forward to spending time with you" Hamtaro instantly looked down, completely embarrassed at what he said. He could not think of a way out of this. Bijou on the other hand did not believe what she just heard. At the same time, she could not care less. Could this mean that he wanted to get closer to her and maybe…become a couple? The thought made her whole face go absolutely red.

"Thank y-y-you Hamtaro, t-t-that means s-so much t-to m-me" the nervous wave she got was worse then she thought. The stuttering could not stop since she was still recovering for what Hamtaro had said.

"Do you think I can speak in a private matter with you when we get to the mall?" asked Hamtaro.

"Why certainly" she said happily, still thinking about the most dreamy comment he made earlier.

"I would prefer it to be just between you and me privately" he said looking down, the blush growing bigger.

"That is fine" she said as she walked on very blissfully on ahead. He quickly caught up and went to hold her hand which he did successfully. Both where really red and very nervous; fighting cats has turned into a daily routine and Hamtaro was never scared, but this was a completely new situation to him. How is he going to escape unharmed this time?

**Well, that is it. I will begin chapter 4 shortly. I hope you enjoy it since this is my first attempt at a story. Read, Rate, and some instructive reviews are fine. Flames are ok too, but try and keep them to a minimum. **

**See you soon. **


	4. Chp 4: Arrival of Darkness

**A/N: hey guys, sorry i haven't been updating so i decided to make this chapter extra long. This is my first chapter to have +4,000 words which is a record for me. I added some elements from the Megaman X series and put in the different Armors X uses. This chapter will initialize as follows: Hints of CP( Cappy and Penelope), Hints of SP (Stan and Pashmina), OP (Oxnard and Pepper), SM (Sandy and Maxwell), and last, but not least HB (Hamtaro and Bijou). Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, elements of Kingdom Hearts, or Megaman X. They belong to their owners of Capcom, Square-Enix, and Osamu Nabeshima.

The Light Bringer

Chapter 4: Arrival of Darkness

The Ham-Hams have made it to the mall and everywhere they looked seemed very much lively. The mall was pretty big, almost as big as the King of Prussia mall in PA. The mall was divided into two sections; the second section was the bigger part so they decided to go to the second section first and end it half-way through the first. They all had their partners and decided to split up and meet in the food court which was located in the second section. Everyone agreed to meet there in about 2-4 hours and then would leave. Everyone split up and went to their designated area.

Cappy and Penelope

The younger Ham-Hams decided to go to the toy stores to check out the latest in toy ware. Penelope always liked to play with her many dolls and doll houses they would have. Cappy would always go to the section of costumes because there would always be hats to try out. It was never because his pan hat was old; he just wanted to try something different for a change. Sometimes he would poise for Penelope to survey if his hat was a good choice or not. She was always helpful with picking out the best hat out of all.

"Hey Penelope, what about this one?" asked Cappy. All she did was smile of her approval.

"Thanks, now all I need is a hat bigger then my head…" while Cappy browsed over the hats, Penelope could not help, but to see how cute Cappy looked with all his hats. The very thought made her blush a little, but Cappy being Cappy was oblivious to the fact.

Howdy and Dexter

Howdy and Dexter were looking for something that would impress Pashmina which is something they have tried to succeed in, but time and time again have failed, however, where they fail, they can grow stronger and better…or so they thought. Every time they failed, they try to come up with a better gift then before, but even then they still were not successful. If anything, they have not moved from just being friends with her, but something was amiss. They noticed that Stan has been hanging out with her, very often as well. At first they thought it was just a friendly get together, but then she would always become flustered and nervous around him. Every time he would come to close contact with her, she would always show signs of a pink shade on her face. They thought it looked cute, yes, but why was it always when he was around? Something had to be up.

"Alright, I think its time we put our differences aside and found out whats going on between Stan and Pashmina" proposed Dexter.

"That's fine, I am suspicious myself. Stan is becoming to close with her…" speculated Howdy

"First we find an appropriate gift for my beloved Pashmina and then we go and follow Pashmina and Stan" said Dexter

"Yes, let us go get a gift for your Pashmina and…wait a second…" trailed off Howdy

"What? What no-" Dexter was interrupted

"OBJECTION!" yelled Howdy as Dexter stepped back in shock

"Yes, Howdy…?"

"I was thinking about something to say while I objected to you…I didn't come up with anything" sweat dropped Howdy.

"Oh…very well, then –" Dexter was interrupted again.

"OBJECTION!" yelled Howdy again.

"What now?" asked an angry Dexter

"You said 'you're Pashmina'. How is she your? She is mine" retorted Howdy.

"Oh, please. Why you? I have a way better chance then you do" countered Dexter

"Oh yeah!" yelled Howdy

"Yeah!" responded Dexter

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Yeah, let's move on now.

Oxnard and Pepper

Oxnard and Pepper decided to go to the food court since both of them were "coincidently" hungry and wanted to grab a quick bite to eat before they continue. The food court had many selections from Burger Ham King (Burger King), McHams (McDonalds), Hamway (Subway), Papa Hams (Papa Johns), Chinese King Ham Buffet (Chinese King Buffet), and Taco Ham (Taco Bell).

"Well, what would like to eat, I have no preferences" asked Oxnard

"Well, what is a good place to eat at?" asked Pepper

"Well, I have been to Burger Ham King a lot of times since it is an awesome place to have burgers, but Hamway is the best place to eat a lot, and maintain your diet. Chinese Ham King Buffet has a wide selection of Chinese foods, Taco Ham makes some good Tacos and Papa Hams makes the world's greatest Pizza, while McHams is ok, but not as good as Burger Ham King" Oxnard was surprised he could be so descriptive, but then again it was food so it makes sense.

"Anything you like, I only came here to spend time with you" she said innocently while Oxnard blushed deep red when she said that, more so because her innocent voice sounds very cute.

"Well, let's go to the Chinese Ham King Buffet" said Oxnard as he led Pepper to some good ol' Chinese Food.

Stan and Pashmina

Stan and Pashmina were hanging out at the Aquarium near the center spot in the second section of the mall. They have been talking about anything that came to mind, but one subject that stuck out was the problem Pashmina was currently trying to deal with and that was the feud between Howdy and Dexter. They have tried countless times to try and get her attention, but right now she is not really focused on any relationships. Stan understood completely and tried to help out in her situation.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't I 'pretend' to be your boyfriend and trick Howdy and Dexter into thinking that you were already in a relationship, but did not want to hurt them by showing it?" proposed Stan.

"I don't know, won't that be like we are a couple?" asked a skeptic Pashmina.

"That's the thing, it's only pretend. Once they give up on you, we will pretend to break-up even though we never went out, what do you say?" asked Stan.

"…I guess there is no way to avoid it…I'm in"

"Great, when will you like to start?"

"Tomorrow when all the Ham-Hams arrive"

"Great, this should be interesting"

Pashmina had not noticed, but deep down inside she was extremely excited to do this, though part of her wished this "pretend" dating thing was real. Maybe some day she will have the chance and she would take it without a second thought.

Maxwell and Sandy

Maxwell and Sandy went off to the book store to find some books for Maxwell and as well as finding books that have to do with any new gymnastic tricks that Sandy can try out. Throughout the searching, the two Ham-Hams where talking about everyday life and well certain interests. Sandy briefly mentioned about spending more time with Maxwell and maybe even going out with him.

"Well, that depends, are you ready to be in a relationship?" asked Maxwell.

"That's the thing, I am not so sure myself" said Sandy.

"Tell me, is this what you want?" asked Maxwell going closer to her.

"…I would want nothing more then to make it happen" she said as she looked up to meet Maxwell's face.

"So you wish it, so let it be so" he said and he planted a soft kiss on her waiting lips for a brief moment while Sandy relished the; oh so lovely feeling of being loved back by the one you love.

Panda and Boss

Panda and Boss where wondering around the mall looking for a something to impress Bijou with. Panda was starting to get bored because Boss was so indecisive that it took all the time it had just to choose a darn gift.

"Come on Boss, just choose something" said an annoyed Panda

"Keep your sunflower seeds, it takes time to find a beautiful present for a beautiful girl like my Bijou" said a confidant Boss.

"Since when was she yours?"

"Since she has been in the club of the Ham-Hams!" countered Boss

"But you did not even ask her out yet, and if I were you, I would do it soon or someone like Stan might beat you to it or worse, she will fall for someone else" explained Panda.

"She wouldn't do that, I know her too well. Who will she fall for other then me? Hamtaro? Hahahaha…that is a good one. He is my best friend and he would never turn on me" spoke Boss.

"It could be anyone and if you don't act soon she will be taken"

"No worries, I will get to her before you know it" and with that the two friends went to find a present for the next few minutes…hopefully finding an idea for a gift anytime soon or at least till they leave.

Panda was having a hard time trying to figure out how Boss was going to get with Bijou. Now that he thought back, Boss never really had almost no romantic moments at all with her. Sure he tried (but failed if it wasn't for Hamtaro) to sing a song the first time the two meet and when Boss had invited Bijou to join the clubhouse to which he actually cleaned it so it wasn't dirty for her which she was eternally grateful for. He tried to remember more, but could not think about any other moment.

Now with Hamtaro; the first time was when Hamtaro had saved Boss by coming up with a last minute song for Bijou, sure she gave Boss, Hamtaro, and Oxnard some sunflower seeds, but when Boss was slightly distracted, Hamtaro looked over to Bijou and she winked at him, signaling a crush has been developed. Another time occurred when Boss was trying to invite her over; it took all the courage of Hamtaro that had finally convinced Bijou to even consider going with him and his friends, afterwards he complimented Bijou's ribbons saying that they make her stand out of the rest. When Panda heard this, he never once saw Bijou forget her ribbons ever again. The last recent thing he remembered was when Hamtaro had accidently borrowed Bijou's ribbons with out permission and had deeply upset her. Hamtaro then resolved to find some acorns for Bijou to make up for it. Unfortunately he ended up hurting himself to which Bijou conveniently came to the rescue and used one of her now "prized" ribbons to patch up his hurt foot. Afterwards the two Hams walked back home, hand-in-hand no less. Now that Panda thought of it; many of the moments Boss had with Bijou would have unlikely happened if it wasn't for Hamtaro and it also had been rewarding to him. The reasons he thought of explains why Boss must hurry up and get this over with soon. It wasn't that it was impossible by this point for Boss to get with Bijou, it's just that looking at it logically: Hamtaro has a huge advantage that completely out-weighs Boss's chances; the only thing he could do is hope for the best.

Hamtaro and Bijou (At last)

Hamtaro and Bijou where at the gift shop looking at the greatly decorated ribbons; Hamtaro had known Bijou enough to know that she is a big fan of ribbons and thought about buying one for her. He did not know why, but he was more then willing to get her anything, including the ribbons that where on sell. He decided to browse the selection and try and choose one for her even though he was not one for doing this kind of thing. He was more of a brave soul with the purpose to protect his friends; he could not stress that enough and found out that he has a knack on fighting with opponents his size or maybe even bigger.

As they were looking for decent ribbons, Hamtaro came across a blue one with orange strips.

"Hey Bijou, how does this one look?" asked Hamtaro

"Oh, it looks very beautiful, I zon't have preferences except zhat they must be colorful and it makes it hard to choose" said Bijou as she went to remove her blue ribbons and try on the ones Hamtaro selected. After she was done she asked Hamtaro how they looked.

"I think they look great. I mean your blue ones look good, but these also have their own way to make people notice you and make you stand out" commented Hamtaro which caused Bijou's face so have a shade of pink.

"Thank you, it means a lot too me. Zince you think they look good, I will buy zhem"

"Hey anything looks good on you" this only made Bijou's face to become redder. After they bought the new ribbons, they decided to take a rest on a bench in front of a huge water fountain. They have been having fun and talking about many things until Hamtaro decided to bring up what he said he would tell her in private.

"Listen Bijou, remember I said I wanted to talk about something with you in private" said Hamtaro a tad nervously.

"Oh yes, what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Bijou.

"Well, I am trying to find a good way to put it. It's just that, ever since I got these new powers, I have been seeing the world in a different view, one that is matured and easier to understand. I also have vowed to be more trustful to my heart" said Hamtaro as he reached for his heart. Bijou was listening intently through his speech.

"What are you trying to say Hamtaro?" asked Bijou as she went to face directly at him.

"Well, when I am near you, I have these feelings that I have never experienced before, they are not bad feelings and I welcome the feeling. You make me feel like there is nothing else I need in this world. I feel like I can do just about anything when you are near me, and this makes me develop more bravery. I also get flustered when I try to talk with you and become overwhelmed by nervousness" said Hamtaro practically pouring his heart out to her. Listening to his proclamation, Bijou slightly started to tear of all the good things he was revealing to her.

"…Hamtaro…are you saying…?" she trailed off as she wanted him to finish her answer.

"What I am trying to say is…Bijou …I…" Hamtaro started.

"Yes…?" she urged him to go on.

"Bijou…I…l-l-o…I…" Hamtaro was having much more trouble then he thought and this was nerve wrecking for him.

"Hamtaro just say it…" he was so close, just a little more of pushing. Hamtaro took a huge breath in and out and went to hold both of Bijou's hands signaling he was prepared.

"Bijou, I lo-"

"Hey guys whats up?" interrupted a voice which caused Hamtaro to jump back in surprise and feel on his back comically.

"What was that?" asked Hamtaro rubbing the back of his head as he looked up and saw Oxnard and Pepper.

"Sorry if we interrupted something" said the both of them.

'_Actually you DID interrupt something'_ both Hamtaro and Bijou screamed mentally and with forced smiles.

"No trouble at all Oxnard, why what's wrong?" asked Hamtaro trying to calm himself down, Bijou having no different results.

"Well, we thought since we were done we would go find the other Ham-Hams and we found you" said Pepper.

'Lucky us' thought Hamtaro and Bijou.

"Well, what know?" asked Oxnard. The four Ham-Ham where at a loss and could not think of anything. Unknown to them a shadow was lingering in the top floor apparently looking for something. He went to the railing and spotted Hamtaro and his friends.

"Oh my god, its Hamtaro, hope he doesn't hear me…" said the shadow.

"Did you hear that?" asked Oxnard.

"Yeah, it sounded like 'oh my god, its Hamtaro'" said Hamtaro.

"Oh man, well at least he can't see me…" said the shadow.

"Hey look, who is that guy wearing that mysterious black cape?" said Hamtaro pointing up to the top floor.

"Oh man" said the shadow as he warped and appeared in front of Hamtaro and his friends.

"Nice try Hamtaro, but you will never get any information from me about a dark organization plotting against you, NEVER!" said the random shadow.

"What a minute, there is a dark organization plotting against me?" asked Hamtaro.

"Ahh! Tricky little beast, you got me to reveal information" whined the caped crusader.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hamtaro, while everyone else sweat-dropped at the situation.

"Well, whatever, you can't catch what you can't see" said the shadow as he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

"Hah, another successful evasion. I'd say I have done-" before he could celebrate he actually warped not that far (Only like 6 feet away) from Hamtaro's group. He kept doing his warp about five more times till Hamtaro could not take it anymore.

"Alright, I had about enough of this" he said as he quickly summoned his "Lost Memories" Keyblade and waited till the shadow appeared again. When he did, Hamtaro used all his strength to send him flying out of the mall.

"Much better" said Hamtaro.

"Shouldn't you have questioned him? He would have spilled some information about this 'dark organization'" commented Oxnard.

"Aw man, hey wait, since when did you come up with ideas" asked Hamtaro.

"Hey look it's a butterfly" said Bijou randomly.

"WHERE?" yelled Oxnard as he left to chase it while the others laughed.

When they where all called back to go home, they all meet in the center of the mall to leave.

"Ok guys time to move out, but Bijou I would like to talk to you for a minute" said Boss. Bijou thinking it would be harmless went to Boss.

"Yes Boss, what is it?" asked Bijou.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this, but I got this for you" said Boss. Bijou looked into the gift he bought her; it was a set of brown with light tan ribbons.

"Well…um…thanks Boss…these look great" said Bijou uneasily. They looked a little bit out of fashion and she has more of a colorful preference and never the dull colors.

"There is also something else, Bijou…I…" Boss like Hamtaro before was becoming flustered about asking her out. Before he could however, Hamtaro was having a strange feeling and it was a bad one. He looked around to make sure he was only imagining it, but he could not seem to get rid of this uneasy aura that was filled around him. Finally the feeling hit in a flash when the glass screen from the top of mall had broken through revealing a large cat, but this cat was different from the ones Hamtaro had faced. This one seemed to have black and purple like colors covering it and it had a strange symbol on its chest. The cat itself had some darkness leaking out of its feet.

"Guys get back, I got this" said Hamtaro as he once again summoned his "Lost Memories" Keyblade ready to strike. The cat had charged at Hamtaro at great speeds, but he was able to dodge it with ground dash, but as soon as the he recovered he was being charged at again and again. Hamtaro had almost no time to react and each time the cat charged it was getting faster and faster. Hamtaro was starting to get exhausted until the cat managed to land a hit, the cat spoke.

"So this is the power that the great keyblade wielder has?" asked the cat

"Heh, you seem confident about your power" mused Hamtaro.

"Coming from someone who is losing, I wouldn't be talking. Once I am through with you, your friends are next" to this Hamtaro had a mad face on.

"Don't you even DARE to touch a hair on them" threatened Hamtaro.

"Hah! What are you going to do about it" said the cat as it disappeared and repapered behind him and land a good blow on him. The attack caused some space to be presented between Hamtaro and the dark cat.

"Hmm, maybe I should start with your friends first" said the cat darkly.

"No, stop, this is between you and me, leave them out of this!" yelled Hamtaro.

"And what are you going to do about it?" retorted the cat as he prepared his claws to strike the Ham-Hams who where stricken with fear.

"No…no…no…please…don't" said Hamtaro desperately.

"Say goodbye" said the cat as he raised his claw.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" yelled Hamtaro as his Keyblade shined a strong light which covered the whole center of the mall and blind the cat rendering it immobile and making the other Hamsters pass out. The light started to dissipate little be little as it formed around Hamtaro with a new look. He was completely covered in an abstract red, yellow, blue and green metal armor.

"Wha-what it this?" asked Hamtaro.

"You have gained a new power developed from your light" said a familiar voice.

"This new armor, what does it do light?" asked Hamtaro.

"It is one of many special armors called the 'Force Armor'. It can increase your special weapons capacity meaning you can fire special charge beams with the buster ability, while also using less energy. You can also 'Air Dash' which is like hovering and double jump. Then there is the 'Plasma Shot' which when fired, if and when it comes into contact with the target it leaves damaging orbs in its wake. Finally there is the all powerful 'Nova Strike' which is a rushing, invincible, damage-inducing attack. The armor itself cuts your damage in half." explained the light. Hamtaro was shell-shocked and could not form words to describe what he feels.

"Go Hamtaro, your friends are waiting" said the light as it disappeared. With that Hamtaro took the battle stance and charged at the cat. The cat smirked as he disappeared and appeared behind Hamtaro, but as the cat landed a hit, Hamtaro as able to catch it and fully swing the cat in a Judo-style flip.

"H-H-How did you do that?" asked the cat clearly shocked.

"This is the power of the heart that wants to save his friends" said Hamtaro as he prepared for the last strike.

"NOVA STRIKE!"

Hamtaro speed through and hit the cat with all he got and it went flying right to the furthest wall and just as the cat hit the wall, he started to fade back to the dark from where it came from. After that he went over to his friends who just woke up.

"Huh, what happened?" they all asked. By then Hamtaro had reverted back to his self again.

"Nothing, say lets go back home" with that they all made it back home, completely ignoring the damage that was done in the mall. After saying their good-byes at the clubhouse, Hamtaro offered to walk Bijou home, she accepted. As they reached Bijou's window, she turned back to Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro, what was it you were going to ask me at the mall?" asked Bijou. Hamtaro had almost forgotten about that, boy did he feel stupid.

"Right, anyway since there is no other way…Bijou I…" oh boy here we go again.

'You can do it Hamtaro' thought Bijou.

"Oh I can't say it" said Hamtaro giving up. Bijou felt highly disappointed.

"Its ok Hamtaro" she said as she turned to go to her cage, she felt something grab her arm…Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro…?" she said as she turned she came in close contact with Hamtaro with their faces merely inches apart.

"Just because I can't say it, doesn't mean I can't show it" he said as he softly pressed his lips against her and a very delicate kiss. This had her completely surprised and totally unprepared, however, because she had a crush on him for awhile now (which the crush had only become stronger to a point of love and admiration) she returned the kiss back to him and juts as strong. They remained locked lip for a few more seconds as they reluctantly separated for some air.

"How was that Bijou?" asked Hamtaro.

"Zhat was the best first kiss I have ever had" she said dreamily as she and Hamtaro leaned in for yet another heated kiss. They separated once again.

"Before I leave I want to tell you something" Hamtaro said in a low voice.

"Yes…?" asked Bijou with the same low tone voice

"…I love you Bijou" said Hamtaro with a passion. This made Bijou's heart flutter and make 10 leaps into the air; this was by far the best day ever for her. The one she had a crush on for all this time, had finally reciprocated her feelings and could not feel better.

"I love you too Hamtaro, oh zo very much, I could not settle for anyone other zhen you" she said with equal passion as they hugged each, after which Hamtaro heading straight home. When he got there he looked up to the moon once again to bask its beauty once more before saying to himself.

"You did good Hamtaro old boy, you did good" he said as he prepared for another eventful day and the first day with him and Bijou together at last.

**Well, that concludes the chapter. Trust me it is not over, i know it sounds like an ending, but it is not. There is still the 'dark organization' trying to harm Hamtaro and his friends. Well, hope you liked the chapter. See you soon. **


	5. Chp 5: Premonition

**A/N: I apologize for a very late update, it just that i forgot to mention that I am attending college so my time was rather short. Anyway this chapter is more of a very fluffy and a little angst-like chapter between Hamtaro and Bijou. Again i apologize for the late update.**

The Light Bringer

Today was a very drowsy day for Hamtaro; he could just not get any sleep at all. Throughout the night he had been having very strange dreams. He dreamt that he was fighting someone who also happened to have a keyblade, but the opposition had a mush darker looking one. His attacks were so swift and fast that Hamtaro could not keep up with him. Hamtaro was forced to use his 'Force Armor' at times, but even then his opponent was much to fast and struck him many times; said figure seemed familiar to Hamtaro, but he could not put his finger on it. He tried to remember the dream as much as he could.

_**Dream world **_

Both hamsters were standing on opposite sides keyblades drawn and ready to fight. The dark figure launched two energy shots and a sword beam all at once which Hamtaro dodged easily while the figure tried the same tactic again only this time he was ready when he disappeared and struck Hamtaro two times on his back. The figure then disappeared and reappeared to do an upper slash to which Hamtaro dodged, but as soon as the figure missed he tried again with a downward slash, but missed once more. The figure was frustrated and powered up his keyblade and unleashed a large and powerful sword beam that hit Hamtaro on the dot and sent him through a wall. After that Hamtaro was disorientated, but managed to go into his 'Force Armor form' and shot a 'Plasma Shot', but the figure slashed it away with ease which shocked Hamtaro. Hamtaro then used his strongest attack: the 'Nova Strike' and managed to successfully land a blow, as soon as he hit him, Hamtaro launched three 'Plasma Shots' straight at the figure, but the figure recovered quickly and dodged all his shots to which the figure dashed quickly to Hamtaro and used an energy shot up front and it hit him hard. Hamtaro was barely able to stand up and to make matters worse, his 'Force Armor' was drained and it dissipated leaving Hamtaro without any power-ups. The figure made his was to Hamtaro slowly raised his Keyblade upward to finish Hamtaro off, but as soon as the blade came down, everything turned white and Hamtaro woke up sweating and breathing uneasily.

_**Real world**_

"Who was that in my dream? He was so strong; I was barely able to keep with him. He could have finished me off if it weren't a dream." He said to himself.

After awhile Hamtaro went off to the clubhouse to start the day with his friends, but he could not stop thinking about the dream or rather nightmare he had. He went off track to a quiet place to think things through. He then unleashed his 'Force Armor' for no reason, he felt so strong with it on, but after the dream, it might not be enough. He shot three 'Plasma Shots' in the air and they all release the damaging orbs and soon vanished.

"Wait" he quickly said. He remembered that the light told him about other armors that might exist other then this one. The light failed to tell him the names, but there were other armors that could most likely help him in his venture. He would ask about how to obtain them later and went back on track to the clubhouse. All this thinking made him forget about what occurred last night, he felt so ashamed.

"I know what will make me forget" he said as he thought about his heart full confession to Bijou last night and finally confessing that he was in love with her much to her delight. He felt bad that throughout all this time she only had eyes for him and he would always be oblivious to them. It will all change today, when they hangout and maybe play around with the other ham-hams. From now on, he will forever pay attention to her advances and be the best Boy-Ham he could be. With new found confidence he finally reached the clubhouse and he went in, but found no one inside except Snoozer.

"Hey Snoozer, where is everyone?" asked Hamtaro

"ZZZ…Not…ZZZ…Here…ZZZ" he responded unclearly

"Well, that's strange, why?"

"He told everyone that he was busy and the clubhouse was closed, so everyone went back home…ZZZZZ"

"That's very weird, so everyone went back home?"

"ZZZ…mhm…ZZZ"

"Ok, well thanks Snoozer see you later" said Hamtaro as he bid Snoozer goodbye and went outside to think about what to do.

"Well, this is a shame, no one is here today" he said as he sulked down as the feeling of boring crept its ugly head in. He walked around and surveyed the area; no cats, awesome. Well nothing to worry about here, oh well. He walked up passing Bijou's house and soon he was debating whether or not to go give her a visit or at least say hi. As he went up, he heard faint noises of Bijou talking to someone. He went closer to hear and he heard what sounded like Boss. He decided to stand on the side to not interrupt.

"But why not?" asked Boss

"I told you I just can not, not today Boss" said Bijou with an annoyed tone.

"We will only be a few minutes and be back before you know it"

"I sorry, but no, after last night, my life-long wish has been granted and I want nozing more then to be at peace after so long" she said passionately. She must have meant the night Hamtaro confessed his love for her.

"What wish?" asked Boss

"I can not tell, you. Zhe (the) only ozher (other) one who knows about it is the wish itself or razer (rather) himself" she said philosophically.

"I don't understand, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me" said Boss as he gave her a hug, but what made Hamtaro uneasy was the fact that Bijou responded kind of negatively, it almost made Hamtaro giggle a bit. After Boss made his leave, Hamtaro made his move and came in to greet Bijou.

"Hey there Bijou" he said in a cheery tone.

"Oh Boss, didn't I…Oh! Hamtaro!" she screamed as she went full speed to hug him, she was happy that he came to see her. What she did not notice was that she was choking Hamtaro to death with the hug and caused him to let out labored breaths. Hamtaro was thinking who would be worse: the guy in the dream or Bijou's hugs, both sound painful.

"Good to see you too Bijou" he said barely.

"What brings you to my house?" she asked.

"Well for one thing, I came to see you and the other is because the clubhouse is incidentally closed today. I noticed Boss was here so I assumed he came to see you about that" to this Bijou looked sad, Hamtaro was able to pick up the sign.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Well, its just that he said that he did not feel like spending time with anyone else and made a choice to spend the day with me only, I, however refused"

"Why?"

"Silly, because I was going to your house to spend the day with you" she said and cuddled with him a little.

"There is no one else that I would rather be with then you Hamtaro" she said sincerely. Hamtaro blushed a little.

"Heh, that means a lot Bijou, I mean it and thank you. I'll always be here to protect you, you and everyone else of course. I swear it on the Keyblade" he said as he summoned his Keyblade and put his forehead on the blade.

"And I swear to stand-by your side, whenever you need it" she said as she held Hamtaro's hand grabbing the hilt of the blade and also putting her forehead on the blade.

"Well, what do you want to do today? I am free until Laura gets back home which gives us the whole morning and part of the afternoon. Part of today I am yours to do what you want" he said

"I am not sure, there are so many things to do, I can't decide"

"Take your time I'll wait"

After a while they decided to just hangout at the tree closest to the sparkling lake near Acorn Hill. The sight was very beautiful, especially in the morning when during a sunrise. Hamtaro and bijou where sitting in a weird shaped tree looking over the other side. It was silent, but a very comfortable silence that none of the two wanted to disturb. It was peaceful and though many things have happened to get to this point they finally had it within reach and took without a second thought, this is what the both of them wanted. While it took one of them much more time then the other, he opened his eyes to see what is in front of him. Hamtaro thought it was the two important questions in life: "Who are you? And what do YOU want?" Ever since obtaining the Keyblade and opening his heart for the first time; he found himself asking these questions. His feelings on things have changed and his outlook on life has changed as well; he has become more mature and understands someone's heart. The answers to the questions he was looking for with Bijou, his girl, his beauty, his queen of France, his guide to the light. He could not find anyone else to fill in that spot.

"Hamtaro you seem very dazed, something wrong?" she asked

"No, nothing, I am just thinking about how my life has drastically changed. I am not sure if it is for the better or worst, but if there is anything in this change, I would never regret confessing my love to you Bijou" he said with sincerity

"That makes me happy Hamtaro, I have wished for moments like these, dreamed of these moments, but they pale in comparison to the real thing. I was beginning to lose hope" she said honestly.

"If it came to that, then I don't know what I would do. Now that I think about it, I would have felt sad, broken, no more purpose to keep going" he said sadly.

"Well, you won't have to worry anymore; we are together just like I had always hoped. My dreams and my wishes where answers the day you kissed me and said that you loved me. I could not believe it when I first heard it, but that kiss had so much raw emotion I could never bring myself to stop you from loving me, how could I when I finally have what I wished for. You made me the happiest hamster in the world that day; I could not get enough of you saying you loved me, could not get enough of your hugs and kisses, I never want us to be apart again" she said in her speech. She looked over and saw Hamtaro facing the lake with his eyes closed, when he turned to face her he opened his eyes to show that he was crying, his tears where streaming down his face like a fierce waterfall. He squeezed his hold on Bijou trying to stop from crying, but his attempts where in vain. Knowing he could not hold it in he let out a whimper, not of sadness, but of happiness with a bit of guilt.

"How could I be so blind and stupid?" he asked himself choking.

"Why would you ask yourself that?" she asked him feeling sad herself also on the verge of crying.

"All the signs, they were there, how could I miss them, they were there in front of me and all I did was ignore them as normal occurrences, was I that oblivious and blind to see how much you cared for me?"

"I always loved you Hamtaro that will never change for as long as we both live." She said crying at last with Hamtaro.

"That is what I mean!" he wailed letting the tears go free. "I ignored you all this time when you cared about me and loved me. After all this time during of thinking, it all started the day I laid my eyes of you. They day I was going to help Boss…" he trailed off.

"The day Boss what?" she asked hugging him to dry her tears.

"You winked at me and I thought that you had an eyelash in your eye, not as a sign of romance. Pretty stupid huh? And all this time, hint after hint after hint, my stupidity could not catch anyone of those, and probably made you suffer and feel bad" he looked down at her to see her paying complete attention to him. The look in her eyes and the tears falling from her perfect, angelic face, the sadness in those eyes tells him that what he said is true, after a few seconds of silence he broke down on her. He fell in his knees, still holding on to her hands and his head in her fur near her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated over and over again. At the sight Bijou was heartbroken, how could she have done this to him. He clearly regretted not taking any of her hints and now that he has her, he now has showed signs of loving her and she doubted him, and here he is practically pleading, begging, hoping for her forgiveness and a chance for him to love her after all this time. After awhile she broke down with him, crying and wailing herself with him and holding him very tight to a point where she was afraid that if she let go, he would disappear out of him not proving himself to her.

"I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you" she whispered to him answering his 'I'm sorrys'.

"How could you, after all I have done to hurt you?" he asked with a broken voice.

"Everything I said I mean it, I would never abandon you, out of all the hamster I am friends with, you meant everything to me, YOU are the one I love, not Oxnard, not Stan, not Jingle, not Panda, not Cappy, not Howdy, not Dexter, not Maxwell, not any new hamsters, not Boss, only YOU! It has always been YOU, and only YOU, no one else. And now that I have the chance of a lifetime, I am not going to let you go, not now not ever, because the pain, suffering, and hurt I went through has been healed Hamtaro, by you, only you, always you" she said from a high voice to a low whisper.

"Thank you Bijou, thank you, thank you, thank you" he said to her hugging her tightly, she returned it with twice as much love and care.

"We will always be together Hamtaro, forever and ever" she said to him.

"Its kind of ironic if you think about it" he said finally looking at her.

"How?"

"Your only means of happiness that lays in myself, was trapped by you misery also in myself" he mused.

"That may be true, but now the misery is gone and happiness is here, with me and you together as one just like we were meant to" she said taking his face with her hands kissing him ever so softly. After a while longer it was night Hamtaro said his good-byes to Bijou and hoping to see her again tomorrow which she would not have any other way. Now that they are together Bijou will do anything to stay this way forever not matter what the cost, Hamtaro will also try his best on his end. They parted with a soft kiss and on the way Hamtaro sang to himself all the way home.

_In the night light _

_Do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles_

_Are they what they seem?_

_Look around you then you may realize _

_All the preachers on with their lies_

_And I like no other future _

_But then you still control the past _

_Only you know if you'll be together _

_Only you know if we shall last _

_In the night light _

_Do you still feel you pain?_

_Or the valor you waited never came? _

_If you were able _

_Would you go change the past?_

_When the faux pax with one last chance_

_And I like no other future _

_But then you still control the past _

_Only you know if you'll be together _

_Tonight_

_Cause every night I will save your life _

_And every night I will be with you_

_Cause every night I still lay awake_

_And I dream of an absolution _

_Cause every night I will make it right _

_And every night I will come to you _

_But every night it just stays the same_

_In my dream of an absolution _

_In the night light _

_Do you see what you dream?_

_All your triumph and all you'll ever be _

_Look around you then you may realize_

_Happiness lays trapped in misery _

_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change the past _

_Only you know if you'll be together_

_Tonight _

_Cause every night I will save your life_

_And every night I will be with you _

_Cause every night I still lay awake _

_And I dream of an absolution _

_Cause every night I will make it right _

_And every night I will come to you _

_But every night it just stays the same _

_In my dream of an absolution _

_Cause every night I will save your life _

_And every night I will be with you _

_Cause every night I still lay awake _

_And I dream of an Absolution_

_Cause every night I will make it right _

_And every night I will come to you _

_But every night it just stays the same _

_In my dream of an absolution _

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_What you will (What you will)_

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_All you can be (All you can be)_

_Cause every night (Cause every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night) _

_I will dream (I will dream)_

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_Yeah this is my dream (What you will)_

_(And you'll see) every night (All you can be) _

_I will always dream (Cause every night) Yeah!_

_(And every night)_

_(And every night)(Every night) _

_(I will dream)_

Hamtaro made it home in time for bed and would be sound fully asleep and hopefully see his ray of light in his dream of his and her absolution.

**That was very emotional, I did not know I could write something like this. The song used in this chapter is called "Dreams of an Absolution" or Silver the Hedgehog's theme in Sonic '06, just in case you are wondering. I love this song, I have the original, Blaze's version, remix, and Blaze remix as well. I will be introducing the 'Dark Organization in the next Chapter and the dream Hamtaro has is actually foreshadowing something, but I am not going to ruin it. Well, that is all, sorry for the late update and hope you like it. **

**See you soon.**


End file.
